Lambdadelta Sector
The Lamdadelta Sector is a sector on the border between Centaurian and Federation space. Notable for vast quantities of Mythril contained on its planets, as well as several colony worlds formerly unheard of. Geist * Geist II: Terrestrial World. Large oceans, with huge ice caps. 3x Earth size. Mythril Extraction Plant located on western continent. Small amounts of plant and animal life. * Geist III: Rocky World with trace atmosphere and near Earth gravity. Large Mythril deposits on the poles. * Asteroid Belt: Mythril is located in some of the larger asteroids, but not much. Rumors of pirates lurking around don't encourage mining operations. Shahal * Shahal I / Miter: Gas giant, with 1 small moon and 1 terrestrial moon, Alur. * Alur: Terrestrial moon of Shahal I. Cold, but has plant life edible for humans. Small colony located on the planet, which has lapsed into a totallitarian state. Actively resisting outside influence. Yolut * Yolut I / Arratu: Terrestrial colony world with many moons and plenty of Mythril. Society likes the Centauri, with a system of government similar to theirs. Cool temperatures. Has a single, large continent. Fought off a small Von Neumann probe which had come for the Mythril. * Yolut V: Icy world, with a strange, square crater carved onto the surface. All Mythril harvested by a Von Neumann probe. Prolomar * Prolomar II: A highly volcanic and geologically active planet, with Mythril located beneath the surface. A heavily protected Federation drilling site is being constructed on the surface. Olimar * Olimar I: A terrestrial planet with extremely dense atmosphere and a high concentration of radioactive elements, along with sizable mythril reserves. Contains a small, abandoned colony, as well as a Lovesant research and mining facility, funded by the Federation government. Kizo * Kizo II / Evangeline: A colony world, notable for its large, southeast desert with deposits of Mythril. Named after one of the colonists' children, apparently. Most population centered on the shores. Song-Tseng * Song-Tseng II / Angreboda: An earthlike planet with a sprawling colony civilization on it. The colony has achieved spaceflight and is near to inventing FTL travel on its own. Possess a large reserve of Mythril on its central continent, Euran, but the colony has been given territorial rights to the supplies and been declared a neutral zone. * S-T II Station: A space station established by the colonists, it has been upgraded by the Federation and Centauri to service their battleships. The colony remains a neutral territory. Telvya * Telvya III: A gas giant with rings containing Mythril. Scuti * Scuti II: A terrestrial planet with the ruins of a colony located on an island chain to the southwest. Has a hot atmosphere, and perfect beaches. Rent * Rent I: Nothing notable about the rocky world, but its large moon contains plenty of mythril in its craters. * Rent IV: A cold world made mostly up of a large ocean. Has an atmosphere, but it's toxic to humans. Small amounts of mythril in the mountains. ???? * Persephone See Category:Lambdadelta Systems Category:Locations